Cenicienta Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Cuento Disney en la actualidad, con los personajes de Candy Candy... lo que una zapatilla puede llegar a importar y que sea de tu talla... eso no lo debes dudar...


**Mis Cuentos**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

 **La Cenicienta**

 _ **Inspiración Candy tipo Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la realidad

En la época actual, todos quieren sobre salir, una chica especial solitaria en su casa planeando como trabajaría al día siguiente mientras sus compañeras de casa descansaban pues ellas al menos madre tenía, mientras Candy sola se mantenía. Paty una de sus compañeras le preguntó

\- ¿Candy sigues de camarera?

\- Si Paty y ahora estaré también en otro empleo para concluir mis estudios

-Me alegró por ti, mañana en la noche ahí un baile, ni como invitarte, pues llegarás cansada.

\- ¿Y donde es?

\- En la mansión Escocesa

\- Ah sí, la que está en el centro, ¿Se necesita invitación?

\- Si Annie consiguió dos, pero iba a faltar y te la quería dar.

-No porque si no tu madre no deja ir a Annie, ella quiere que tú la acompañes y ambas vayan juntas.

\- Si Candy pero iba a estudiar, en fin, ya me daré tiempo, nos vemos Candy y mucha suerte en tu nuevo empleo.

Candy al salir de estudiar, en camarera se transformaba y a todos en un restaurant ayudaba, al terminar, a su segundo empleo iba cuando una dama resbaló y ella de inmediato la ayudó.

-Tranquila no se preocupe yo la puedo ayudar.

-Muchas gracias señorita que linda es usted, es que las personas que venían conmigo las he perdido.

\- A donde quiere que la lleve, si gusta detengo un taxi y la acompaño

\- Voy muy lejos, pero el pie me duele y no puedo caminar.

-Pero aquí me tiene y no la he de soltar.

\- Muchas gracias y adonde ibas

\- A un nuevo trabajo, pero eso no importa, ya encontraré otro empleo nuevo

\- Bueno trabajarás conmigo, y me ayudarás, en que horario ibas a trabajar.

-Estudio por las mañanas ya voy a terminar, y por las tardes soy camarera en un restaurant, iba a conseguir otro trabajo extra para poder mis pagos completar.

-Bueno en esas horas extras tu mi compañía serás.

La señora agradecida, pues Candy al llegar a su casa, un analgésico le dio y su pie le vendó, después la llevó a su cama y hasta un libro le leyó.

Candy muy sonriente había encontrado un empleo mejor, pues el sueldo la hacía completar para sus gastos. Al día siguiente un joven estaba en a casa y ella se lo presentaba,

-Mira Candy es mi sobrino y va a una fiesta, quieres ir en mi lugar, pues con este pie no he de poder caminar.

\- No la quiero dejar sola, y no cuento con vestido.

\- No te preocupes, ve al fondo y escoge el mejor, verdad hijo que ella puede acompañarte

-Será todo un honor.

Candy se medio arreglo y el medicamento le dejó, y un hermoso vestido en un antiguo cuarto encontró, el joven que la llevaba no lo podía creer era muy hermosa la joven y lo iba a acompañar. En el lugar se su tía, eso definitivamente mejoraría.

-Tengo un problema, me quedan grandes los zapatos.

-No te preocupes, mira y le colocó un listón y debajo del tacón, lo enlazó a su tobillo y ella sonriente por como el joven le anudaba los zapatos.

No fue a una estética sin embargo su cabello sacudió y una cascada de rizos ella transformó, un poco de maquillaje y con eso de un antifaz pues solo con el labial ya se veía muy espectacular, el joven sonriente por la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba, y la Tía alcahueta que también lo alborotaba le dijo

\- Ya no te exigirán que bailes con alguien, ahora llevas pareja Albert. Este sonrió y Candy dijo

\- ¿También va a ir tu pareja?

\- No señorita mi pareja es usted y nadie más, ahora tiene separadas todas las piezas que pueda bailar.

\- Muchas gracias joven, con gusto he de bailar, solo le ruego a Dios que no se me caigan los zapatos. Ambos sonrientes al baile llegaban y no entraban como toda la gente, pues el auto del joven por detrás entró y ella muy alagada se sintió.

Entraban a un estudio y un antifaz se colocó Albert, pues todo era muy elegante y todos con antifaz se encontraban, el baile comenzó y por fin Albert bajo todo era silencio mientras este bajaba, Candy sorprendida, comenzó a bailar con él mientras todos los miraban, después de esa pieza, otras continuaban y con ello muchos entraban, Albert nunca la soltó hasta que un zapato se le desató, fue que un hombre con el resbaló y en pleno baile medio mundo se caía, y Albert abrazado a Candy fuertemente la sujetó y entre circo maroma y golpe, todo fue cómico, una señora calló sentada en la cara de un señor, otro que había resbalado primero, ambas piernas se enlazaron con el vestido de una dama y esta calló sentada encima de este, fue una de maromas, que Albert elevó a Candy para no car encima de ella y este la beso, los antifaces caían, no faltó quien grababa todo el suceso, y una dama daba un beso a un hombre casado, otro que estaba un lado terminaba en una situación muy comprometida, fue de saltos y brincos, que en el centro Albert besaba a Candy, él ya no portaba el antifaz y sonriendo feliz por como terminaba todo por un bendito zapato.

Todo fue un suceso increíble al día siguiente se anunciaba "zapatilla talla 5 provoca tremendo lío" Entre tanto el Festejado presenta a su novia y es tan hermosa que nunca se quita el antifaz, pues el joven está muy enamorado, se ve sonriente en esta toma y entre tanta gente jamás se le había visto tan divertido. "La señora Legan, demanda al Sr. O`Brien porque su dentadura lastimo su hermoso vestido a la altura de su trasero, mientras la Sra. Martha esposa de este comenta que le pague ella los daños por sentarse en la cabeza de su marido".

La Tía del joven leía el periódico con los ojos muy abiertos, no dejaba de reír, comentaba con su sobrino que siempre fue tan aburridas las fiestas de su familia y el único día que fue a faltar, todos se divirtieron tanto, pues Rosemary la hermana de su sobrino ya está comprometida y los jóvenes Cornwall igual pues la única que faltó fue su sobrina Elisa, pero con la nota de su madre, tardará un poco en sentar cabeza, pues los Legan comprometieron el trasero con los O`Brien y están en tremendo lío.

Albert por su parte sentado en el sillón y Candy sonriendo aguantaba la risa, pero él no dejaba de admirar a la joven y ella feliz porque ya eran muchas horas y no había dormido en casa, la Tía no se dio cuenta que Candy durmió en la habitación del fondo, donde dejo guardado el vestido, y en un cojín lucía una hermosa zapatilla del número cinco, sin par. Como recuerdo de que gracias a él encontró un amor sin igual.

 **FIN**


End file.
